


安联的见证

by xdtara338



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Other, allC all罗 贝壳花
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdtara338/pseuds/xdtara338
Summary: 一个勾引贝贝最后被艹翻的可怜克里斯





	安联的见证

贝壳花  
更衣室的气氛一直都很微妙，起码在克里斯蒂亚诺和贝尔纳代斯基之间流动的气氛是这样的，比赛后队友们都匆匆离去，不愿意被黏黏腻腻的恋爱空气缠上。

“你今天进球了，有没有想要的奖励？”克里斯明明已经洗完了澡，却没有换上尤文图斯特地为球员定制的西装，他反而又拿了一套新的黑白球衣套上，甚至连球袜都穿得好好的。

对于刚刚确定的恋人，贝尔纳代斯基其实还不太知道怎样表述自己的欲望，他总怕克里斯被他吓到，克里斯有时候那么的脆弱，当他在万人的球场上留下无措的眼泪时，贝尔纳代斯基搂着他的腰心疼地安抚。

但有时午夜他的欲望也会不受控制地带他回到那天的球场，克里斯双手捂脸，努力克制的呜咽声只有一直紧紧揽住他的自己听得见，那个时候的克里斯褪去了叱咤绿茵场的锋芒，仿佛只有自己是他的依靠，他能安抚他的情绪，也能把这个漂亮男人完全掌握住。

他总是无法忘怀和唾弃自己的身体时常自动回忆当时隔着薄薄的球衣恋人刚刚在场上活动开升温的躯体触感，下场时他没办法再搂住他，克里斯终于放下手回头望了他一眼，他发誓，自己崇拜了克里斯那么多年，在屏幕上看了无数次他哭泣的回放，都没有那一眼来的影响大。

克里斯过长的睫毛都被打湿，导致他眼睛都没完全睁开，他甚至没能看清他的眼神，只记得一片朦胧的水光，他当时没理清自己心里那些熙熙索索的情绪是什么。

直到梦里，他轻易掐住身下人曲线优美起伏的腰，大开大合地进入那个被他操到嫩肉外翻的肉穴，那个人发出一种熟悉的仿佛在哪里听过的小声隐忍的呜咽，他把人翻过来却被带着潮湿的眼角刺激地在身下人温暖的巢穴里射出来，梦里的克里斯终于没能忍住张开嘴绷紧脚趾接受他灼热的精液打在脆弱的内壁上。

梦遗的贝尔纳代斯基对着床上半干的白色痕迹发了会儿呆，终于理解了一直萦绕在自己心头的黑蒙蒙的情绪，他想要克里斯只在自己身下绽放那种潮湿脆弱的美丽，不是声浪滔天的球场，是在他的怀里，在他的身下哭着颤动发抖。

“都由你决定，克里斯，你是boss。”贝尔纳代斯基露出一向温暖又治愈的笑容，他想克里斯喜欢自己少一点攻击性的样子。

可是克里斯不这么想，克里斯觉得他的小男友一直在为了他克制自己装出一副温良的男孩样，可贝尔纳代斯基不知道在自己穿起西装的时候无意识皱起的眉头和气场暴露了自己，克里斯爱温暖的男孩，但他也不希望男友一直压抑自己，更何况，他完全无法拒绝意式的套装的严谨和禁欲，这次，他想让自己和男友都能真真正正享受一次激烈的性爱。

贝尔纳代斯基一头雾水地被克里斯指挥着换上了球队订制的黑蓝西装，他看着头发还带着湿气的克里斯还没反应过来。

克里斯的把男友打理的好好的领带扯出来，他轻笑着贴近贝尔纳代斯基的侧脸在他耳边低声絮语，就像曾经男友在球场上安抚他那样，只不过内容变了：“你不想在这里把我变成你一个人的吗？就在安联球场的更衣室，就在安联彻彻底底占有我，我的男孩?”

他的男孩用行动回应了他，克里斯第一次感觉到男友的手臂是那么有力，能直接狠狠地把他甩到长凳上，而领带早就在身体碰撞间被扯歪了，贝尔纳代斯基索性拿下来把克里斯的双手绑住，一双穿着黑色球袜的腿被拉住，“你最好能承受住我的占有，克里斯。”这是葡萄牙人被拉进欲望旋涡之前听到的一句话。

球裤被褪到脚跟，他感觉到后穴搅动的手指从一根逐渐增加到三根，擅长弹吉他的青年的手指异常灵活，在前几次做爱中已然摸清他的敏感点的青年时不时就刺激他一下，克里斯难耐地想去触碰在他的身体里胡作非为的人，却受限于自己缚住的双手，只好扭动身躯，更衣室的灯光照在他身上，难得让克里斯有种光天化日之下的羞耻感。

他刚闭上眼睛甬道就被男友用更坚挺的性器狠狠打开，他一下张大了有些湿漉漉的双眼，贝尔纳代斯基似乎是被打开了开关，他双手握住克里斯劲瘦的腰，使劲儿往从前没有到达过的更深处顶去，克里斯的后穴不自觉地收缩，却只让侵略者更加用力地抽插，这是安联，在这里，克里斯只能是他一个人的，他的大脑充斥着那时朦胧的，阻挡着克里斯眼神的水光。

而现在克里斯就在他的身下，双腿大张，只能随着他的抽动在长凳上晃来晃去，敏感的嫩肉一层一层紧紧包裹着他越发胀大的欲望。

球裤被彻底地甩到一边，他就这样下身只剩一双球袜，被西装革履的意大利人干进身体的深处，克里斯发出断断续续的声音，他的男友早已不复以前的温柔，一次一次撞击那个让他在极乐的边缘反复失神的敏感点，“我……我想……啊！”克里斯的话语被身体内极致的填充和那种似乎不会停下来把他抛到球门上空的快感打断，他觉得自己又无法克制泪腺了，他的身体随着男友的激烈顶撞颤动，他始终无法聚焦，无辜的眼睛一点一点被难以克制的咸水充盈。 

贝尔纳代斯基把他的上衣掀起来 ，“你想被我玩弄你的乳头吗？ 克里斯，在这里，在安联，成为我一个人的婊子？”男友模仿着他刚刚勾引的词句，说出更加下流的话。

克里斯转过头去，不愿回答这个难堪的问题，可暴露在空气中的敏感乳头自己挺立了起来，青年一边继续大力抽插已经潮湿不堪的肉穴，一边浅尝辄止地舔一下他粉色的顶端又立马移开，克里斯不自觉地挺起身体却一直得不到满足。

“说出来。” 贝尔纳代斯基紧紧盯着他，那种天生的严肃逼人的气场又显现了出来，克里斯似乎是像强者低头那样哭喊着说愿意做他的小婊子，小荡妇，一辈子被他骑在身下，其中还夹杂着几句葡语，他没听懂，但他不在乎，他只知道，现在安联知道他征服了克里斯，那些敏感脆弱的眼泪只为自己而流，这种整个人都被无限高潮控制而绽放的美丽也只是属于他的。

他满足了自己的小婊子，他残忍地研磨克里斯身体里那个凸起的小点，让克里斯一边享受高潮一边低下头去舔弄肉粉色的乳头，“啊……不，不要，太快了啊……”克里斯再次被逼出眼泪，他不知第几次被男友送上极乐顶峰，在即将下坠时又被带向更高处，他真的承受不了了，甚至有的呻吟都会被快感堵在口中无法发泄，他甚至想自己会直接在安联活活被青年干死。

贝尔纳代斯基最终没有真的把克里斯做到失去意识，他在克里斯真的濒临极限的时候把克里斯修长的双腿掰到最开，用力地插到从未到达的深处，用灼热的精液去标记那个层层叠叠的肉壁。  
“这下安联球场也知道你是我的了”他亲了亲已经彻底脱力的克里斯。


End file.
